Right Meow
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: One night during a witch hunt, Cas gets hit with a spell and grows cat ears and sprouts a tail. How will the half-cat, half-human hybrid deal until the boys can find a way to change him back to normal? What happens when he goes into heat? Set during an undefined time in Season 9. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: What The Hell?**

Sam crept around the old abandoned house, searching vigorously for the witch Monique. Dean and Cas had gone upstairs to look for her, but by the lack of commotion, they hadn't found her yet either. Sam flinched when a floorboard creaked underneath him, he froze, taking a moment to listen.

Nothing happened and he let out a sigh of relief. By now he'd checked every inch of the bottom floor and just as his foot hit the first step to join his brother, he heard Dean yelling for him.

Sam raced up the stairs, but stopped once he reached the top, waiting for Dean to call again.

"No!" Sam heard Cas yell and he took off down the hall, he burst into the room in time to see Cas jump in front of Dean and get struck by a blue light.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, he tried to charge at the witch, but she held him at bay with some unseen force. Cas had started shaking violently and Sam heard the witch chanting in Latin.

Sam rushed forward and stabbed her directly in her stomach. The chant faltered for a second, but the witch picked it back up quickly.

"Sammy! Stop her!"

Sam pulled the knife out and took a more direct approach, stabbing Monique in the heart. The chant stopped and she fell to the ground spasming as the life left her.

"Cas?"

Sam turned around to see Dean clutching the former angel to him.

"Cas!" Dean shook him slightly.

Cas' head lolled back and revealed black cat ears sticking from the mass of black hair.

"What the _hell?"_ Dean looked up at Sam.

"Dean." Cas muttered.

"I'm here, Cas." Dean said.

Cas opened his eyes and gripped at Dean's arm. "Something doesn't feel right." Cas stated. "Also, there seems to be pain coming from my tail bone."

"Can you stand?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded and with a little help from Dean he was on his feet. Once standing, Cas immediately stared undoing his belt.

"Whoa!" Dean said, holding his hand up for Cas to stop. "What are you doin?"

Cas didn't still his ministrations. "Investigating the pain."

Sam turned away as soon as Cas' undid his pants. Dean stayed watching. Castiel quickly pulled down his jeans and his boxers in one fell swoop, catching Dean in surprise.

Luckily for Dean, the trench coat covered his naughty bits, well, until Cas moved it out of his way and revealed a black tail protruding from just above the swell of his ass.

Dean ignored his blushing, and how nice he thought Cas' ass was in favor of the thin tail.

Castiel looked at Dean, tilting his head in confusion.

Dean shrugged.

"What is it?" Sam queried.

"A tail."

"A tail?"

"Yeah." Dean said, absently.

"Can he put his pants back on now?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No, it hurts."

"Well, you can't walk out of here bare-assed." Dean said.

Castiel let his trench coat fall and cover him. He kicked off his shoes and then his jeans and boxers.

Dean walked over to him and tied the belt of the trench coat. It successfully hid everything and Cas seemed fine with it. "Good?" Dean asked.

"Good." Cas nodded.

"Grab your clothes and lets get out of here."

Castiel did just that and Team Free Will left the abandoned house.

"Who's hungry?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Cas has a tail and cat ears and you want to eat?"

Dean glanced over at his brother then back to the road. "We haven't eaten since this morning and don't wanna do research on an empty stomach."

"But how are we gonna hide Cas' ears?"

"Cas, reach under the seats and see if you can find a hat."

"Since when do you own a hat?" Sam asked.

"Since, Ben gave it to me." Dean said. That immediately shut Sam up cos oh. Even though it'd been about three years now, it wasn't something they talked about.

"I found it." Cas said, he put it carefully over his cat ears.

Sam glance back and a saw a blue Texas Rangers hat on the former angel's head, he looked back at the road and sat contemplating how they were gonna get out of this one.

* * *

The trio sat at a booth, Dean and Cas together, Sam opposite them.

"I can't believe your priorities, Dean." Sam said.

"Shut up, you know you're hungry."

The waitress came over to get their drink order. "What can I get for you handsome gentlemen?" She asked.

Dean flashed her a charming grin. "I'll have a coke and he'll have a sweet tea." Dean gestured to Cas. Dean had gotten frustrated not long after Cas started eating with them at diner's and studied the menu and couldn't decide on what he wanted ever, so Dean always ordered for him.

"I'll have a water." Sam said. She kept her eyes on Dean, but seemed to hear him.

She smiled at Dean. "I'll be right back." She left, purposely swaying her hips for Dean. Dean watched her walk away and only looked away when he heard a strange noise coming from Cas.

Castiel was glaring at the waitress and was suddenly pushed right up against Dean, still making the strange noise, but quieter now.

"Cas, stop it." Dean said. "What's wrong with you?"

Dean looked at Sam for help, but his brother just shrugged.

Dean grabbed Cas' arm and Cas snapped out of it. He blinked in confusion. "My apologies. I don't know what that was." He slid away from Dean until he was pressed against the wall.

"It fine, Cas." Dean said, trying not to stare at him like he'd grown another head.

The waitress returned with their drinks and asked if the needed more time. "We'll have two cheeseburgers, no onions on one, both with mustard." Dean ordered for him and Cas.

"I'll have the turkey club." Sam ordered, not caring that she still didn't look at him.

She read their order back to them and then left, with a flirty smile at Dean, to put it in.

Cas made the noise again.

"Cas," Dean said,"Cas, are you..._hissing?"_

Sam laughed realizing Dean was right.

"Am I?" Cas asked, his hissing apparently forgotten in favor of new information.

"I think you are." Dean said. "Are you jealous of the waitress?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she's flirting with Dean." Sam supplied helpfully.

Cas tilted his head at Sam, Dean stared at Cas and Sam looked at Dean.

"So? Waitresses flirt with him often."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe it's because of the spell."

Cas and Dean accepted the answer and Dean went back to subtly looking at the busty brunette they had as their waitress.

"I'm gonna call Garth when we get back to the motel and see if he knows anything."

"He's off with his werewolf family." Dean said.

"Yeah, but he might know something."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe."

"Cas, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine." Cas said. "Though I wish to move my tail."

"When we get back to the motel, you can move it as much as you want." Dean said. "Just keep your dick covered and bare ass out of my sight."

"I will try."

Dean took a sip of his coke and they fell silent. Exhausted, from the hunt, the lack of food and the little sleep they'd had over the past three days.

Finally, their food came and Dean wanted to burst with joy.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked, hinting to Dean.

Dean looked at her name tag, Stephanie, it said. "Well-"

Cas was hissing again and pressing against Dean, he started rubbing his face against Dean's neck. Stephanie backed away, clearly weirded out. Dean looked to Cas once she was gone. "Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean pushed gently, but Cas didn't stop until he was satisfied. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked the nuzzling.

When Cas pulled away, he flushed. "I-I'm sorry, Dean. I just had this urge to...scent you?" Castiel said, clearly confused. He was still pressed right against Dean, but Dean let him stay there.

Sam had just started eating through the whole ordeal, letting them deal with it.

"Cas, she can't smell your scent on me. She's not a half-cat person like you."

"I know, but it was uncontrollable and for some reason I thought it'd work."

"It did." Dean said. "Just don't do it again. Not in public at least."

"Are you saying you'd be okay with him scenting you in private?" Sam chimed in.

Dean glared at his brother, but just said, "Let's eat so we can get back to our rooms."

Cas gladly dug into his food, and Dean followed suit.

Stephanie only came by once after that to give them the check, and she didn't even make eye contact with Dean.

* * *

Half an hour later the trio made it back to the motel. Sam went to his room and Dean and Cas went to their own.

As soon as he made it into the room, Cas took of the cap, untied his coat and let it fall to the floor.

"Cas!" Dean squeaked, face flushing.

Castiel looked back at him, tail swishing from side to side. "I couldn't take it anymore." He said simply. He went over to his duffle bag, grabbed a pair of boxers and went over to Dean. "Do you have a knife on you?"

Dean who was being so careful as to not look down, nodded and reached into his pocket and handed Cas his pocket knife. "Dean, about where exactly is the base of the tail?" Cas turned around and Dean looked down, ignoring how perfect he thought Cas' ass was, and told Cas to slip on the underwear and he'd figure it from there. Cas did as instructed and three minutes later his boxers accommodated his tail.

Cas slipped off the boxers again and handed them to Dean.

"Cas!" Dean said. "What the hell?"

"I wish to take a shower." Cas said. He looked back and locked eyes with Dean. "I was hoping you would be willing to cut holes into my other clothes, using those for reference. Unless you want to see me walking around in the same boxers all the time?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah, I can cut more holes, but Cas, you _seriously_ need to learn some modesty." Dean said.

Cas tilted his head, his cat ears perking up curiously. "Why?"

Dean didn't feel like explaining why modesty was important, so he just said, "Never mind. Go take a shower."

Castiel went to shower and Dean grabbed the cat man's bag and started cutting holes in a few of the jeans and boxers, hoping Cas wouldn't be this way forever.

After he finished cuffing the holes, he stuffed Cas' clothes back into his duffle bag and went to his own to grab his pjs.

"Cas, you almost done in there?" Dean called.

The bathroom door opened, and there stood Cas in all his wet, naked glory.

_Yeah, we need to talk about modesty._

Cas slipped past Dean before he got a chance to move, and Dean ignored Cas' dick brushing against his hand and went to take a shower.

Luckily when Dean got out of the shower, Cas was wearing boxers and his trench coat, sitting in his own bed.

Dean plopped down in his bed, closing his eyes and burying his face in his pillow, so ready to call it a night.

Suddenly, he felt a dip in the bed to his right. He opened his eyes to see Cas sniffing him. "Cas, what are you doing?"

"Smelling you. You smell like apples. Did you use my body wash?"

_He can smell that?_ "Uh, yeah." Dean said dumbly.

"You don't smell like me anymore. At least not like you should." Cas stated as he stopped sniffing Dean.

"Let me guess, you wanna scent me." Dean muttered.

Cas nodded, looking hella guilty, his cat ears flattened which made them blend in with his hair since the pink of the inside was no longer visible.

Dean thought for a moment. He remembered the diner earlier and that helped him make the decision. "If I let you scent me now, do you promise not to do it in public?"

Cas nodded. "I promise."

"Then you can scent me." Dean flopped onto his back. He looked over to Cas and saw his little cat ears perk up. "If you tell Sam about this, I'll neuter you."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I won't tell him."

Dean sighed. "I'm all yours." Dean said, gesturing to his bare chest and stomach.

Cas moved closer and started tentatively rubbing his face against Dean's neck.

Dean chuckled when he felt the little hairs from the ears touching his cheek. Cas didn't react to his amusement, he just kept scenting him.

Slowly Cas moved lower to Dean's chest. He moved his leg to rest in Dean's to get a better position to scent the other side of Dean.

Dean had closed his eyes, eye lids too heavy to keep them open. He was enjoying the feel of Cas nuzzling him and the feel of Cas' soft ears teasing his skin. When Cas moved to his stomach, he realized he was enjoying it too much.

_Crap. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Fuck._

Cas had moved even lower, just above where Dean's pajamas hung on his hips. Dean heard him sniff.

_What if he can smell my arousal?_

Cas stopped nuzzling and Dean started to panic. "Will you turn over?" Cas asked.

Dean's heart was racing as he flipped over onto his stomach. He buried his face in his pillow and kept his eyes closed tight. Trying desperately to kill his boner.

He felt Cas straddle his back and start rubbing his face over every inch of Dean's bare back. Dean felt something hard poking his back every now and then.

_This is fucking turning him on too!_

Dean ignored his blushing and let Cas continue, trying his hardest to not rut into the mattress.

He heard Cas sniff again, this time against his neck.

"Do I smell like you yet?" Dean asked.

"You smell like apples, arousal and...mine."

Dean's eyes opened as soon as he heard arousal, and he couldn't ignore his blush anymore. _Mine?_

Cas moved his hips, causing Dean's dick to push into the mattress. Dean groaned at the delicious friction. Cas leaned down and nuzzled against Dean's neck.

_I need to stop him before this goes too far._

Cas moved his hips again and Dean bit his lip to suppress his moan.

_Maybe I'll let him do it for a little longer._

Cas carried on like that for awhile until Dean felt he was close.

"Cas, stop." Dean said. Cas froze immediately.

"Something wrong?"

"I, uh, I don't wanna cum into my boxers." Dean said.

"Then I'll take them off." Cas said huskily into his ear.

Dean felt a shiver run through him and he nodded.

Cas licked his way down Dean's back, sending pleasant sensations running thought him until he finally reached Dean pants. Dean lifted himself off enough to let Cas pull down his pants and boxers. He kissed and licked his way back up to Dean's neck, taking the same position as before. Dean noticed Cas was naked too when he felt the soft skin of Cas' cock on his back.

Castiel moved his hips again and Dean moaned quietly into his pillow. Cas had started kissing and licking at Dean's neck, and Dean felt pre come smearing onto his back.

"Cas," Dean said after a few minutes,"I'm about to cum."

Cas moved their hips with a rougher shove than normal and then Dean was cumming on the sheet, sweaty and panting,Cas kissed the back of Dean's neck, stopping his movements to let him finish.

Once Dean was spent, Cas changed his position so his cock was pressed against the cleft of Dean's ass, then he started pushing slow and hard against Dean. Dean unconsciously pushed back against him and Cas moaned softly into Dean's ear as he did.

A few minutes later, Cas panted into Dean's ear, "Dean, I'm a-ahh-bout to come where-"

"On my back." Dean said. He buried his face into his pillow, his face flushing as he realized what he'd said.

_I'm 35 years old, not a fucking teenager! Why the hell am I blushing?_

_Because you just told another man to cum on your bac_k. Dean's brain supplied.

_Shut up._

The sudden warmth on his back pulled away from arguing with himself.

"Dean..." Cas moaned as he came. He collapsed against Dean's back, panting, sweaty and satisfied.

Dean let him catch his breath before he told him to get off and go get some towels. Cas did as instructed and when he came back Dean told him to wipe off the cum on his back. Once he was done, Dean sat up and Cas wiped off the cum on his stomach, then what had gotten on his dick and at this point Dean didn't give a shit anymore, he just wanted to sleep.

"Looks like we're sharing a bed." Dean said as he stood up and went to Cas' bed, he moved the covers out of his way, slid in and tucked himself in.

Cas tossed the towels into the bathroom. When he turned around Dean was holding the covers open for him and he gladly slid in next to him.

Dean didn't make an effort to cuddle, or speak or ask Cas just what the hell he was thinking, he just let himself fall asleep in silence.

Cas waited until he heard Dean's breathing even out and then he snuggled up to him, calming his new instincts to be close to Dean, and then he was asleep.

* * *

**_I can't promise I'll update soon. So, check out my other stories while you wait.  
_**

**_Also, reviews feed my ego and fuel my writing fire._**


	2. Cat Like Tendencies

**Chapter 2: Tendencies**

Cas woke up to Dean opening the motel room door, Sam coming in behind him as they debated whether or not to go back to the bunker.

"What if we need something here to break the spell?"

"Then we'll come back." Dean said, setting a bag of food on the small table by the window. "Besides, do you really wanna waste money on a motel room for God knows how long?"

Sam sighed. "Fine."

Cas walked over to the table and Dean was grateful he'd taken the liberty of pulling Cas' boxers up before he left. Dean handed Cas an egg and bacon burrito and then he grabbed his own and sat at one of the chairs at the table, Cas sitting to his right, Sam sitting to the right of Cas.

Dean bit into his burrito, and he sighed happily after he swallowed. Cas' ears perked up, and looked over to Dean. Dean met his eyes for only a second, then he dropped them to his food and ignored his embarrassment.

_What do you say to a guy in the morning after you let him cum on your back?_

_How about 'last night was great. Let's do it again sometime'?_

_But I'm not gay._

_You sure about that?_

Cas looked away from Dean and took a bite of his burrito.

"So, Cas,"Sam said,"how're you feeling?"

Cas swallowed his food and turned his attention to Sam. "I feel fine."

"There's nothing bothering you or hurting you?"

"The only thing bothering me right now is that you don't smell like me." Cas said.

"You don't wanna scent me, do you?"

"I do, but I don't wish to make you uncomfortable."

_Oh, but it was perfectly fine for you to scent me in the restaurant?_

"It's fine, Cas. Just make sure you only do it in private."

_What if Sam and Cas.._. Dean shook his head. _Sam wouldn't let anything happen._

_And what does the fact _you_ let something happen say about you?_

Cas nodded. "Only in private."

"I'll let you do it after we eat."

Dean noticed Cas' tail flick happily. "What's it like having a tail?" Dean asked.

Cas turned to him. "It's just like having another appendage. So far, I've noticed I can use it to pick things up." To demonstrate, Cas turned in his chair so his back was almost full turned to the table and his tail swished around until he caught the TV remote and curled his tail around it. He lifted it up and handed it to Dean. "It came in handy when I knocked over the shampoo." Dean took the remote and set it back on the table while Cas turned back around and ate his burrito.

"Normal cats don't have that kind of control." Sam stated.

"He's not a normal cat." Dean pointed out.

Sam crumpled up the paper that had been wrapped around his burrito and tossed it into the bag, Cas did the same and Dean followed suit.

Sam stood up. "Alright, scent me so we can leave."

Cas stood up and walked into Sam's personal space. He leaned forward and nuzzled into Sam's neck.

Sam chuckled. "Your ears feel weird against my cheek."

"Is that bad?" Cas asked as he moved to the other side of Sam's neck.

"No. Just different." Sam reassured.

Dean couldn't help but stare. He didn't like it, but he wasn't sure why.

Cas saying 'Mine' echoed in his head and he understood.

_What the hell is wrong with me? That was the whole point of scenting. To smell like his. __Why does it bother me so much that he's doing it to Sam? Of course he wants his family to smell like him._

"You smell satisfactory to me now." Cas pulled away from Sam, went over to his duffle bag and went the bathroom.

"I'm gonna pack my stuff up." Sam announced, like that whole scenting thing was so ridiculously normal that it didn't need to be talked about.

"We leave in twenty minutes." Dean said as he stood up.

Sam nodded and left to get ready.

Dean had started packing his stuff up when Cas came out of the bathroom.

"Dean," he started,"are we going to talk about last night?"

Dean glanced behind him and saw Cas fully dressed and packing his bag with his toiletries. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yes, actually."

"Then I guess we are." Dean said, eyes focused on his task. "Let me hear it."

"I overstepped my boundaries." Cas said. "I pushed you into it and I apologize. I hope you can forgive me."

Dean raised his eyebrows. _What? _He looked over to Cas. "Forgive you? Cas I'm not upset and you didn't push me into anything. If I wanted you stop, I would've told you or just've kicked your ass."

A small smile was on Cas' face now.

Dean wanted to smile too, but he needed to say something. "It can't happen again."

Cas nodded without question, but Dean swore he saw disappointment in Cas' eyes. He knew for sure he saw Cas' tail stop flicking in happiness and that hurt.

_Why can't it happen again? You haven't gotten laid since Suzy._

_It's Cas._

_Exactly!_

The duo packed quietly and twenty three minutes later they were on the road back home.

* * *

Two hours later Dean was forced to pull over to the side of the road. He turned around to look at Cas as soon as the car was completely stopped. "For the thousandth time, stop touching me!"

Cas' cat ears turned back and his eyes were big and full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I'm craving attention."

"Aww, Dean, don't be a dick." Sam said.

Dean looked over at Sam and he didn't like how obvious it was that Sam wasn't on his side. Dean looked back to Cas. "You've got my attention." Dean said. "What do you need?"

Cas looked right into Dean's eyes as he said, "I need you to touch me."

Dean swore his heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"He wants you to pet him." Sam guessed. "Pets need attention."

_Oh._

"I'm not a pet." Cas protested.

"Right." Sam turned to Dean. "Maybe I should drive for awhile so you can give him the attention he needs." Sam suggested.

_Does he not hear what he's implying?_

Dean stared at Cas for a moment longer before he said,"Yeah, okay."

A minute later he was in the back seat with Cas, and they were driving down the road again.

Cas slid over until he was pressed right against Dean.

"How do you want me to..._pet_ you?"

"Scratch his cat ears." Sam supplied. "Cats love that."

_How does he know that? He likes dogs._

Cas looked at Dean expectantly. Dean lifted his hand and scratched gently behind Cas' ears. Cas leaned into the touch and Dean took that as a good sign. Cas started angling his head every now and then to get more pleasure from Dean.

Dean eventually heard it over the sound of the radio. A soft was noise emitting from Cas. "Are you _purring?"_

Cas sighed contentedly in response and maneuvered so his head was in Dean's lap.

After awhile, Dean heard Cas snoring softly, so he switched to running his hand through his friend's dark locks. His eyes met Sam's only once in the rear view mirror Sam mouthed 'Aww' at Dean, Dean rolled his eyes and that's the only exchange the two had.

Cas woke up half an hour later, pulling his head in between Dean's thighs, his arms stretching over them, pulling Dean closer to him and nuzzling into his legs. Dean shifted when 'little Dean' took an interest in Cas' mouth being so close. "Uh, Cas."

Cas moved his head to the side and quietly said,"I can smell it."

"Hey, guys,"Sam said,"I'm gonna stop at the next gas station."

"Okay, Sammy." Dean said.

Cas nuzzled Dean's thighs apart.

"Cas." Dean hissed under his breath, grateful the music was just loud enough that Sam couldn't hear them. "Stop."

Cas stopped, but didn't move his head from in between his thighs. "Scratch my ears, please." Dean did and Cas was purring in no time. The vibrations from his throat keeping 'little Dean' from losing interest.

Sam pulled into a gas station five minutes later. "Are you guys gonna get out?"

Dean shook his head no.

"Do you want anything?"

"Milk." Cas said.

"Water."

"Alright. Be back in a minute." Sam said, leaving them alone.

"Cas, are you trying to turn me on?" Dean asked.

"No," Cas mumbled, shifting his head so he could look at Dean with his right eye,"but I can both feel and smell your arousal so obviously it doesn't take much."

"Hey, give me a break, your mouth's right there."

Cas sat up and started nuzzling Dean's neck. "Fine, but like I said last night, you smell like mine and it's hard to keep away from you."

Dean was really liking the nuzzling, it felt nice for an intimate touch that wasn't life threatening. "It doesn't seem to be so hard for you to keep away from Sam."

"Sam isn't you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The door of the impala opened and Sam slid into the driver's seat. Cas pulled away from Dean. Sam reached into a plastic bag and grabbed his sweet tea and then handed the bag to Cas.

Cas grabbed his milk and drank it greedily.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, starting the car.

"How far are we from home?"

Sam shrugged. "About an hour."

_An hour of Cas snuggling me in the back seat while I have a boner. Fun._

"Cas, don't drink your milk so fast." Dean said, carefully pulling it away from him.

"But it's so good." Cas said.

"I know." Dean chuckled at Cas' milk mustache.

Cas tilted his head. "What's so funny?"

Dean gestured to his mouth. "You have a little something."

Cas licked at the skin above his upper lip until all the milk was gone. "Can I have my milk please?"

"Yeah, but don't chug it or I'm confiscating it."

Neither of them saw it, but Sam smiled to himself.

* * *

"Cas, wake up." Dean said, shaking his shoulder. After he'd finished his milk, Cas had gone back to laying his head in Dean's lap, Dean scratching his ears again until he fell asleep.

"No." Cas protested.

"We're home."Sam had gone inside ahead of them,

Cas lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes. It took awhile, but Dean coaxed him out of the Impala and into the bunker. They separated and put their stuff away in their respective rooms.

Dean decided he really needed to get off after the long drive, so he chose to take a shower, knowing it was very unlikely he'd be caught in there.

After he got out of the shower, he looked for his brother and Cas.

He found them in the library, books open in front of them, Sam scratching Cas' ears absently.

Dean didn't like Sam scratching Cas' ears, but he'd be damned if he admitted it. "Hey."

They turned to look at him.

"Good, you're out," Sam handed Dean a book,"now you can help us."

Dean groaned, but sat down and started flipping through the book. He noticed Cas kept glancing at him every time he turned the page.

_I bet he wants to scent me._

Dean waited until he felt he'd done enough reading to satisfy Sam and for Cas to look up and then he winked at him.

Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Cas?" Sam asked. "What's wrong? Did you come across something interesting?"

"Uh, no. I just realized how hungry I am."

"You know what, I just did too." Sam said. "How about I go get us something to eat? Chicken sound good?"

"Sounds delicious." Castiel said.

"It does. Get potato wedges." Dean added.

Sam nodded and got up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Dean nodded in acknowledgement and then Sam was gone and Cas was by his side. "You want to scent me." It wasn't a question, but Cas nodded anyway.

_Sam won't be gone that long, but it's not like I'm gonna let it go as far as last time._

Dean stood up and walked past Cas. He heard Cas follow him into his room.

"Shut the door and lock it." Dean said. "I don't want Sam walking in on you scenting me. It's not the same as how you scent him and I don't want him to know that."

Cas did as told and Dean took off his pajama shirt. Castiel pulled Dean to him and nuzzled into his neck and Dean noticed his tail sticking straight up. Dean reached up and scratched Cas' ears and noticed his tail flick once.

_Why does his tail keep doing that?_

Cas moved to the other side of Dean's neck and then suddenly Dean was on the bed, Cas was still standing and Dean scooted up the bed until he was comfortably situated on his bed.

Cas got on the bed to Dean's left, he started running his hand up and down Dean chest and stomach.

_What's he doing?_

Cas leaned down and rubbed himself all over Dean's torso, his hand resting on Dean's stomach. Dean closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the affection he was receiving.

_This feels nice._

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"May I lick you?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked into Cas' blue eyes. "What? Why?"

"It's one way cats show affection."

_That's not a good idea._

"I guess." Dean heard himself say and he closed his eyes.

Cas moved up his torso and licked up his chest, and Dean felt okay with it until he felt Cas' tongue briefly touch his nipple. It felt different than when Cas licked him other places.

_I wonder how it'd feel if he..._

"Cas, if I ask you for a favor, do you promise you won't hate me?"

"I promise." Cas said, without any hesitation.

Dean didn't open his eyes so he didn't have to see those baby blues staring back. "Will you lick my nipple?"

Cas tilted his head, not that Dean could see. He leaned down and lapped curiously at Dean's right nipple. Dean felt his nipple harden under the attention it was receiving.

"Does it feel okay?"

Okay?_ I'm rock hard now._

"Why don't you use your super smell and tell me?" Dean asked, his eyes open now.

Cas sniffed. "You smell greatly aroused." Cas locked eyes with Dean.

Dean reached forward and scratched behind Cas' ears. Cas leaned down and paid attention to Dean's other nipple, this time sucking gently as he straddled Dean's hips.

Dean moaned, wishing that teasing tongue was somewhere else.

Time ticked by with Cas licking and sucking Dean's nipples, Dean moaning softly and bucking his hip upward in an attempt to get friction.

Suddenly, Cas stopped and leaned back on his haunches.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You told me this morning that last night couldn't happen again."

"Screw what I said."

"You're just saying that because all you're blood is somewhere else." Cas stood up. "I only meant to scent you tonight."

_Why'd I have to open my stupid mouth?_

"You don't wanna scent my back?"

"Sam will be back soon. I'm going to shower and take care of myself." Castiel stated. "I suggest you use your recent copy of Busty Asian Beauties to help you." With that said, Castiel left Dean alone and turned on.

_Fuck._

Dean pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers down to his knees. He grabbed a tissue from his drawer. He spit into his then firmly gripped his cock and pumped his shaft quickly, he didn't need any build up, he just needed to get off right now. He used images of Cas sucking him off to help and soon he felt pre come on the head of his dick. He licked the thumb on his left hand and and rubbed his slit, finally pushing him over the edge.

Cas opened the door just as Dean came into the tissue. Dean bit his lip, but his soft moan of, "Cas," still escaped.

Cas froze in the doorway for a second, but when he heard Sam call for them, he walked in and locked the door behind him. He had just wanted to get his trench coat before he forgot about it.

Dean wiped himself off and pulled up his pants while Cas went over to Dean's duffle and grabbed his trench coat.

"I'm going to eat." Cas said, and if Dean didn't know any better, he'd think the former angel was blushing.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Cas nodded and walked out. Dean out back on his simple black shirt and went to the library, a bucket of chicken, a box of potato wedges, a thing of macaroni, a small thing of brown gravy and a thing of mashed potatoes all spread out on the table.

"There you are." Sam said, coming in with plates and spoons.

"Here I am." Dean took the plate Sam handed him and started piling food on it.

"Did you guys find anything useful while I was gone or did you just give up when I left?"

"We stopped looking after you left." Cas said, honestly.

Sam sighed, but shrugged. "I thought so."

"If you'd like I could help you after dinner."

"Actually, I was gonna shower and go bed." Sam said.

"It's only 8:00, Grandpa."

"So? What are you the bedtime police?"

Dean rolled his eyes and plopped down a handful of potato wedges on his plate.

"I'll get the drinks." Cas announced.

Dean set down his plate where he wanted to sit then scooped up Cas' empty one and piled on food.

"Don't save any for me." Sam muttered.

"There's plenty you big baby." Dean said.

Cas returned with two beers and coke. He gave the Winchesters the beers and kept the coke for himself.

They all sat down, Cas next to Dean and Sam opposite them and started eating.

"So, Cas, you really feel fine?"

"Sam, how many times does he have to say it? He feels fine."

Cas nodded. "Though, I crave attention, affection and sleep more than normal."

"I've noticed." Sam said.

"I also can't stand it when either of you don't smell like me." Cas said. "Other than that, I feel the same as always. "

"Just making sure." Sam said. "Cos I highly doubt this was the witch's plan for you."

"Luckily you killed her before she could do any worse." Castiel replied.

"Luckily." Sam agreed.

The trio ate dinner full of chatter and banter and then Sam left Dean and Cas to clean up. Cas washed the plates and Dean put away the left over food.

"Cas?" Dean asked after he put away the food.

"Yes, Dean?"

"About earlier," Dean started.

"Which 'earlier'?"

"The one where you walked in when I..."

"What about it?" Cas shut off the water and left the dishes in the drying rack.

"You're not weirded out, are you? It's not gonna make things weird between us, is it?"

Cas turned around and met Dean's gaze with his. "No. It won't change anything." Cas' eyes dropped down so he wasn't quite looking Dean in the eye anymore. "I actually thought it was flattering." This time, Dean was sure he saw Cas blush.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I can't say I blame you for feeling like that. It's quite an ego boost knowing you turn someone on."

Cas gave a small smile, then said,"What are we gonna do now?"

Dean shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie in my room?"

"Sure, but what movie?"

"Shaun of the Dead?"

"Will I finally understand the 'you've got red on you' thing?"

Dean nodded. "Yup. I'm surprised you remembered what move I said it was from."

"I do listen, Dean."

"I can see that." Dean jerked his head in the direction of the hallway. "Let's go, Ed."

Cas tilted his head, but assuming it was a reference to something, he didn't comment and followed Dean to his room.

* * *

After Shaun of the Dead, they watched Hot Fuzz and then Cas was finally too tired to stay awake, mostly because Dean scratched behind his ears and let him lay on his lap, a pillow separating Cas' head from Dean's thighs.

"Can I sleep in here?" Cas asked, before a yawn escaped him.

"Yeah." Dean said, flipping off the TV.

Cas settled under the blanket and Dean turned off the lamp before joining his best friend under the covers. Dean left only a small bit of space in between them and started running his hand through Cas' hair. Cas shifted his head and his furry black ear hit Dean's hand. Dean took the hint and scratched behind his ears.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas."

Cas started purring and in no time at all, he was fast asleep.

Dean smiled to himself.

_I kinda like him like this._

* * *

_**Reviews appreciated.**_

_**Also, it might be awhile before I update any of my fics.**_


	3. Heat: Day One

**_Male cats don't actually go into heat, and I know that, but that darn witch._**

**Chapter 3: Heat: Day One**

Four days after returning to the bunker, Castiel had started pacing around the bunker, making a loud whining noise.

"Cas!" Dean shouted from his room.

Cas immediately ran to Dean's room. "Yes?"

_Where are his clothes?_

Cas was only wearing a pair of blue boxers, and gray socks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." Cas said. "I feel strange."

"Strange how?"

"Like there's something I want really bad, but I don't know what."

"If I scratch your ears, do you think you'd shut up?"

He saw the black ears perk up, the tail too. "Maybe."

Dean moved his laptop, and Cas joined Dean on the bed. "I'm gonna put on some music first." Dean said.

Cas nodded and Dean connected his iPod to some speakers he'd picked up awhile back. You Shook Me All Night Long started playing and Dean went back to the bed, laying on his back.

Cas curled up to Dean's side, laying his head on Dean's bare chest.

Dean started scratching Cas's ears.

"Is that what you wanted?" Dean asked after the song ended.

"Not quite." Cas replied, nuzzling his face against Dean.

Dean chuckled. "You know that tickles, right?"

"Now I do." Cas stopped moving his face.

"You don't have to stop." Dean said.

"But you said it tickles."

"It does, but I don't mind it."

"Oh." Cas said before he started rubbing his face against Dean again.

Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the vibrations he felt coming from Cas' chest and throat as he purred.

Cas started licking Dean's chest every now and then, eventually getting brave enough to lick his nipples.

Dean didn't say anything, he just let himself get smothered in affection.

He had managed to convince Cas that he meant it when he said to forget about him saying that 'it couldn't happen again' much to his pleasure. Nothing much had happened though. Sam had absorbed all of Cas' attention for the past two days studying him, and trying different spells he thought might fix Cas.

Nothing worked obviously.

This is nice.

Dean felt his cock hardening, but he didn't try to hide it, not that he really could with sweat pants.

He heard Cas sniff, then suddenly he was flush against Dean and the Winchester felt Cas' hard on against the side of his leg.

Dean opened his eyes so he could see what Cas was going to do next.

Cas' hand trailed down Dean's stomach, and stopped at the waistband of the sweatpants.

_Keep going._

Cas started licking, and nipping Dean's nipples.

Dean moaned quietly, and Cas started pushing his cock against his side, hard and slow, rubbing his hand against the bulge in Dean's sweatpants.

Dean's hips bucked up to meet the hands.

"Cas," Dean moaned,"touch me."

Cas' hand finally slid under the waistbands of his sweatpants, and boxers, firmly grasping Dean's aching cock, and jerking him.

Dean bit his lip to keep a particularly loud moan from escaping him.

Damn, that feels good.

Dean lifted up slightly and pulled his pants and boxers down so he could see Cas' ministrations.

"Turn over."

Dean complied, despite the fact it meant the loss of Cas' hand.

Suddenly, Cas was on top of Dean, teeth digging into the back of Dean's neck, hurting a little, but hey, he could handle a little biting.

He felt Cas' length pushing right into the cleft of his ass, over and over, until he suddenly stopped, rolling off of Dean.

"Cas? I though we-"

"Sam is coming."

Dean flopped onto his back, and pulled the cover over their laps, just in time for Sam to come into view.

"Dean have you seen-oh, there you are Cas." Sam said.

Cas sat up. "Is there something you needed, Sam?"

"No, but I think I know why you won't stop whining."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Sam said. "Well, not really. You're in heat."

"In heat? Only female cats go into heat."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly a normal cat."

"So, is there a way to get out of heat? Besides the obvious?"

"No. You'll just have to deal with it." Sam said. "I mean, unless you sleep with one of us."

Cas looked at Sam curiously.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Cas." Sam added quickly

He looked at Dean, then at Dean's covered boner, then back to his face.

"Don't look at me." Dean said.

Cas sighed and curled up to Dean. "At least scratch my ears then."

Dean did as told, and Sam left them saying he was gonna be in his room if they needed him, shutting the door behind him at Dean's request.

"Cas, I'm not gonna sleep with you, but I'm willing to help you through this."

"How exactly?"

_Am I really gonna do what I'm thinking?_

_Do you really want to get off?_

Dean turned onto his side so he was face to face with Castiel.

The hand Dean was using to scratch Cas' ears, moved down through his hair, down his back and then it was on Cas' stomach, and finally it slid into Cas' boxers.

Cas' breath hitched as Dean took him firmly in his hand.

_If I'm gonna do this, I might as well do it right._

Dean stopped jerking Cas, brought his hand up to his mouth and spit into his hand before returning to his earlier ministrations.

He would've used lube, but he'd run out a couple days ago, and hadn't had time to buy more.

"Cas." Dean said.

Cas, who had shut his eyes and had started purring, opened his eyes and stared into Dean's. "Yes?"

"Pull down your boxers."

Cas complied, pulling them down to his knees. "What are you going to do?"

Dean's heart raced, and his face flushed. Instead of an answer, Dean spit into his hand again, and gripped Castiel firmly in his hand, and started moving his hand up and down the shaft, again and again, gradually picking up the pace.

Cas moaned softly against Dean's neck, kissing and biting softly at his flesh.

Dean only stopped to spit in his hand again every now and then as he drove his best friend closer and closer to the edge. Cas moving his hips forward until his cock was in the gap Dean had created in-between his thighs.

Dean moaned at both the feel of Cas' mouth on his neck, and his prick getting friction from Cas' abdomen pushing against the tip as he thrust in and out between the gap in Dean's thighs.

"Dean," Cas moaned. "I'm close."

Dean understood the unspoken question. "Stay right where you are."

Cas nipped Dean's neck, then licked the same spot.

He's probably given me like a hundred hickeys by now.

Dean found that he couldn't bring himself to care.

After a few more minutes, and with a sharp bite to Dean's shoulder, Cas came, getting his seed all over Dean's thighs.  
Dean jerked Cas through his orgasm, daring to kiss his cheek.

Once Cas was spent, Dean took himself in his hand and started taking care of his own straining cock. Cas started kissing and licking at his neck again then he felt Cas' hand swat his hand away, and take over, spitting in his hand when he felt the soft skin of the shaft was getting too dry.

_He's a quick learner._

Dean bit his lip to stifle his moans.

"Cas," Dean breathed a few minutes later. "I'm about to..."

Cas rubbed his thumb against the slit of Dean's cock, pushing him over the edge. Cas continued to stroke the head of his spasming cock, kissing along Dean's jawline until he was spent, all of his spunk covering Cas' abdomen.

They laid with Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck, and Dean resting his head on Cas' until Cas decided he was going to take a shower.

"Don't let Sam see you." Dean said as Cas stood up and slid on his boxers, knowing Sam wouldn't appreciate the view like Dean seemed to.

"I will try." Cas responded as he walked out of Dean's room.

Dean grabbed some tissues and wiped off the cum on his thighs, and gathered clothes for his own shower.

_I wonder if his heat is gone yet?_

* * *

Dean had spent most of the day by himself after Cas had left him, and he'd showered, mostly watching videos on YouTube that consisted mostly of music videos, but some were pranks and a few were just downright funny.

Eventually he got hungry, so he decided to look for Cas, wanting to see if he was hungry too.

He found his best friend in Sam's room, his head on Sam's lap as they read books they'd taken from the library, Sam absently scratching Cas' ears and perpetuating the purring coming from the former angel.

He forced himself to lean against the wall casually. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to find a spell to get Cas back to normal." Sam answered.

"Oh. Well are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, actually." Sam said.

"Yes." Cas agreed.

"I'll make us some grub." Dean said. "Wanna help me, Cas?"

Cas' eyes met Dean's, and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Cas said, "Sure."

_What was that pause?_

Cas closed his book and handed it to Sam, who added it to his pile of books to read. He stood up and followed Dean to the kitchen.

Once there, Dean washed his hands and told Cas to do the same.

"Why did you want my help, Dean? You don't need it."

"I, uh, just thought I'd teach you how to cook." Dean lied.

There's no way in hell I'm telling him I just wanted his company.

Cas nodded in acceptance of that answer, and washed his hands, while Dean pulled out what they needed to make burgers.

Cas dried his hands and walked over to Dean. "What do I do?"

"Wash the lettuce, rip it up until it can fit it in the bun without spoiling out too much and then set it on a plate."

Cas set to work in his task, while Dean started on the meat.

After he finished washing the lettuce, he started tearing the lettuce until it fit on the bun.

Since the lettuce was precut, instead of in a ball, it didn't require too much effort in breaking it apart, and soon Cas had finished.

"What now?"

"There's a bag of fries in the freezer. Get them out." Dean said.

Cas did as instructed, and Dean set down a cookie sheet. "Spread them out on there."

Dean cut open the bag, then went back to cooking the meat.

_Say something._

Dean racked his brain for something to say, but all he could think of was what kept happening between them.

"Sam and I have yet to find a way to fix me." Cas stated over the sound of the frozen fries hitting the cookie sheet.

"That's too bad." Dean said.

"I just hope this heat passes soon."

_So he's still in heat?_

"Earlier didn't make it go away?"

"No, though it certainty helped until about an hour ago." Cas said. "Luckily, my proximity to Sam seemed to be enough to keep me calm."

_Good._

"So, you're okay now?"

"Yes, but I can already feel the need to mate coming back." Cas closed the fries' bag and put it back in the freezer.

Dean finished putting the necessary spices on the patties and then he set them in the pan so they'd start cooking. He grabbed the buns.

"Cas, can you get the butter?" Dean asked as he grabbed the cookie sheet and put the fries in the oven. Dean started a timer on his phone, and then he took the butter from Cas.

Cas walked over to watch Dean work. Dean explained what he planned to do with the buns, then after that he explained what he'd put on the patties and how long he was gonna cook each side. After all, he had said that he wanted to teach him how to cook.

Cas took in the information like it was the most important thing he'd ever hear in his life. Cas went to grab three plates, letting Dean set the buns on the plates, then Cas out them on the counter.

Dean flipped over the patties, then leaned against the counter to wait for it to cook.

"What did you today? Besides look for a way to change you back."

"I spent some time on my laptop."

Dean had bought Cas a laptop awhile back so he could better help them research when they were on cases. Cas barely used it when they weren't on a case, declaring that the internet was too complex and riddled with lies for his liking.

"What'd you do on your laptop?"

"I learned everything I could about cats." Cas said. "And sex."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Human sex of course." He clarified.

"What'd you learn?"

"That there are quite a lot of ways to make a person climax, and to keep a person from climaxing." Cas stated. "Have you heard of a cock ring?"

Dean bust out laughing, then he managed to stop and say,"Yeah, Cas, I have."

"Do you have one?"

"No." Dean pushed off the counter and turned off the stove. "They're the kind of thing you use with a long time partner. Or a kinky one night stand."

He grabbed his spatula and told Cas to bring him a plate so he could set a patty on a bun, then the next one and the next one.

"Would you ever use one?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, never really thought about it."

"I think I might." Cas said. "If I had a willing partner." Cas looked at him, then away at the oven.

_There's no way he's trying to suggest it...but is he? We haven't even gotten past the hand-job stage._

_How far are you planning to go?_

_Dean had no idea how long he was gonna let things go or how far, but did that matter? _

_Only if you really weren't at least a little gay._

Dean ignored himself. "Would you use it on them or would it be on you?"

_Why do I keep talking about this?_

Cas thought about it, "Them. I think I'd enjoy that more."

"What if they wanted you to wear it?"

"I'd be open to it."

_He's probably open to a lot since he doesn't have a ton of experience to know what he likes._

His alarm went off to signal it was time for the fries to be done.

Dean grabbed an oven mitt and took out the fries setting them on top of the stove.

"Go tell Sam dinner's ready."

Cas left Dean and he finished fixing the plates. He grabbed two plates and walked to the library, setting the plates down then leaving again to get the third plate.

He passed Sam on the way.

"Food's in the library."

Sam nodded and kept walking.

Dean found Cas in the kitchen, already holding the third plate.

"I'll get the drinks," Dean said,"you go eat."

Cas nodded and walked out.

Dean grabbed three beers, took off the lids and joined his family in the library. He found Cas was sitting in the second chair from the end, leaving an empty chair to his right and opposite Sam.

Dean smiled to himself and set down their beers.

_He wanted to sit by me._

_What are you a teenage girl? He sat by you._

_Shut up_.

"Dean," Sam said. "Are those hickeys?"

_Oh, fuck me. They're already showing?_

He glanced at Cas, then took a swig of his beer to think up a lie.

_Why didn't he tell me they were noticeable?_

"I'm afraid that in my heat I lost control and couldn't stop biting Dean's neck."

Sam nodded like that didn't really surprise him. "Makes sense. Male cats bite into the female's neck to keep them from leaving or fighting while they mate and your body seems to be confused as to which you actually are so I'm guessing that's why you didn't try anything past the biting." Sam shrugged. "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

He looked at them meaningfully.

"Nope." Dean lied easily. "Just biting and invading my personal space."

_He doesn't need to know, right? He doesn't care about my sex life._

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, Sam and Cas praising Dean's cooking, Sam telling Dean and Cas about other animal related spells he found, and then again Sam assessed how Cas was feeling.

* * *

Dean volunteered him and Cas to wash the dishes, not that Sam minded.

They worked side by side in silence, Cas pressing against Dean's side as he washed and Dean dried.

Dean had just out away the last dish when he felt Cas pressing against his back.

"You okay, Cas?"

Cas snuggled against his back. "Fine. You just don't smell as much like me as I'd like."

"Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?"

"Your hickeys satisfied my urges, but not anymore."

Dean turned around. "Let's go to my room."

Cas nodded and let Dean lead them to his room.

Cas wasted no time, he stripped Dean of his shirt and pushed him onto the bed.

Cas nuzzled his neck for awhile, then his mouth was on Dean's neck, gently biting him.

Suddenly, the gentle biting started to hurt.

Dean tried to jerk away, but he was suddenly pushed onto his stomach, Cas straddling his back, biting the back of Dean's neck with teeth that didn't feel human.

"Cas!" Dean yelped when the teeth sunk in.

He felt Cas stiffen above him when his hand made contact with the back of Cas' neck, sliding up to where his hairline was and gripping the dark locks.

Cas let go of Dean's neck, and forced himself to get off the hunter. "I don't know what came over me." Cas said. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I just felt this overwhelming need to..." Cas hid his face in his hands.

Dean had sat up as soon as Cas was off him, and just stared at him in confusion. "To what?"

"To...breed you."

_Breed me?_

Dean didn't know what to say to that.

Cas jumped up and left with a quick 'I'm sorry'.

"Cas!" Dean called, running after him.

_What the hell did that witch do to him? He's in heat like a female, but wants to breed me like a male._

* * *

_**I had a really hard time focusing, so I was surprised I managed to get out a decent chapter**._


	4. What The Hell Are You Doing, Winchester?

**Chapter 4: What The Hell Are You Doing, Winchester?**

Dean found Cas in his room, face buried in his pillows.

He sat on the foot of the bed.

"Cas?"

"Go away, Dean." Cas mumbled.

"No,"Dean said as he put his hand on the back of Cas' leg,"talk to me."

Cas moved so his cheek was flat against his pillow and he could look back at Dean. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean said,"I thought running away in embarrassment was strange."

Cas buried his face in his pillows again.

Dean sighed and laid down on his bed. "Please tell me why you ran away." He said softly.

Cas turned his face away from Dean. "I wanted to..."

"Breed me. I heard. Why did you run?"

"I ran because I wanted to...fuck you and make you mine." Cas said. "I wanted to ruin you for everyone else and I just panicked."

_Damn._

Dean felt a jolt run through him, he wasn't sure of what, but it felt nice.

"It's okay that you wanted that, Cas." Dean said.

"It is?" Cas asked.

Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair soothingly. "Yeah, you're in heat, and want to mate, it's only natural."

Cas turned onto his back. "You're right."

_**But it's not only because I'm in heat.**_

Dean grinned at Cas, and Cas forced a smile back.

_**I'm in love with you and would do anything for you to be mine. **_

"Want me to scratch your ears?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. "I'm going to bed.

"Alright," Dean said,"I'll be up for a little longer if you change your mind." He got up and walked out of the room, leaving Cas to his thoughts.

**_I don't wanna be like this anymore, but if it's the only way you'll allow us to be intimate...I just wish circumstances were different._**

* * *

Piss.

That's what Dean smelled as soon as he walked into the bunker's library the next morning.

_He didn't._

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "Cas, get in here!"

Sam walked in a minute later, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you-ugh, what's that smell?" Sam's arm covered his nose now, trying to block the awful stench permeating the room.

"Cas pissed in here." Dean informed him. "I don't know where or on what, but he definitely pissed in here."

"Cas!" Sam shouted. "I am not cleaning it up."

"Me either," Dean said.

"CASTIEL!" Dean screamed.

"He's probably hiding." Sam guessed.

"Help me look for him."

Sam yawned. "Fine, but if you find him first, don't be a dick."

Dean looked him, offended.

Sam ignored him and told him he was gonna search the records rooms, and dungeon. Dean went to Cas' room first to look, but he didn't find him, so he went to his room, then the kitchen, yet he still didn't find the hybrid.

He ran into Sam who suggested they check garage.

Sam took the left side of the garage and Dean took the right. Sam searched in and under each car, but there was no sign of Cas.

Lastly, Sam looked in the window of the Impala and saw Cas sleeping in the back, using Dean's jacket as a pillow.

"Found him!" Sam called to Dean.

Dean walked over to him, and smiled when he saw Cas. "He chose the best."

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and said, "I'll let you handle this." Sam walked away to do God knows what.

Dean went over to the other side of the Impala, so he could be by Cas' head, and opened the door.

Cas' ears moved towards the sound, but the rest of him stayed put.

"Cas," Dean said softly.

Cas nuzzled into Dean's jacket.

"Cas,"Dean repeated, shaking his shoulder.

Cas finally looked at him, eyes half closed and unfocused. "Dean." He muttered.

"Cas, what are you doing in here?"

Cas sat up, and Dean saw red imprints from his jacket on his face. "After what I did in the library, I knew I couldn't face you, so I decided to hide in here, but I guess I fell asleep."

"Why, uh, why did you do that?"

Cas looked down, cheeks flushing. "I was marking my territory."

Dean paused.

_Marking his territory?_

"You can't just piss on the furniture." Dean said.

"I know." Cas said, still meeting his eyes.

Dean reached over and scratched behind Cas' furry black ears. "Come clean it up, and I won't mention it again."

"Okay," Cas replied, sliding out of the car with Dean's jacket in his arms.

Dean shut the door behind him and they walked to the kitchen together. Dean took his jacket and handed Cas a bucket, two sponges, and pine sol.

"Go fill up the bucket with water."

Sam walked in."I'm gonna go and see if I can find a pet store to get rid of the smell permanently in case the pine sol doesn't work."

"Pick up some grub too." Dean said.

Sam nodded and left the duo to deal with the pee.

Dean followed Cas to the library then he let Cas walk ahead of him to where he'd marked his territory.

Apparently, the legs of each chair needed to be marked.

Dean told him to gently rub the sponge over the legs, with one of the sponges, then pour pine sol on the other one and rub it in as well as he could, then he went to his room and opened up his laptop.

_Let's check out this marking territory thing._

After a few minutes of looking through pages, he ran into the suggestion of using Feliway.

He sent a quick text to Sam to pick some up, then he closed his browser, only to open it back up and grab his headphones from off his bedside table and put them on.

He typed in 'cock rings' into Google and hit enter.

Ignoring his embarrassment, he clicked on the first site that wasn't trying to sell him one, and read up on them.

_I wonder how it feels._

Dean typed in 'videos' after 'cock rings' and made sure his headphones were connected to his laptop before he selected the first link that led him to a YouTube video titled 'Better Sex with A Cock Ring'.

Dean watched the video, refusing to feel embarrassed by trying to educate himself. After the video ended, he went down to a site called xvideos, but when a page of women showed up, he decided to search for exclusively gay websites. He clicked on the first one that popped up and went to the categories. He found the one where cock rings where exclusive and clicked on a video.

_Just research._

He watched a video with a small white guy being jacked off, after a few minutes the shot changed to him getting his tip teased by the bigger man's tongue, his cock looked ready to burst, but nothing but a little precum came out.

Dean could admit that he felt himself twitch in interest.

_Sex is sex._

The video cut to the end since it had been stolen from another site, and the small guy came onto the bigger man's stomach, tons of come shot out and he moaned loudly, "Oh, fuck, oh fuck, ahhhh, oh fuck!"

_He seemed to like it._

Dean clicked to another video, in this video a man with dark hair and blue eyes was teasing another dark haired guy, licking and sucking, while the other man begged for him to take off the ring. "Just a little longer. Don't you wanna it to feel amazing?" The man with blue eyes said in response to his pleas.

As Dean watched, he felt 'little Dean' starting to harden at the needy moans and tempting promises.

_Am I really getting hard watching two dudes?_

It wasn't something to panic over, since it was obvious he easily could do stuff with a guy and get off.

He decided to roll with it, palming his dick through his sweat pants-which he noticed he kept wearing everyday since things had started happening with Cas.

He watched as the blue eyed man finally took off the ring and let the other man cum into his mouth. The video ended with the two men sharing one last kiss.

Dean replayed the video, intending to try jacking off to it.

Movement out of the corner of his eye, made Dean close his laptop, seeing Cas made him pull down his headphones that still played the sounds of the video.

"Finished?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

Dean noticed his hair was wet and he was in a different pair of boxers than before. "Did you take a shower?"

"Yes, I smelt like pine sol and my own urine so I thought it'd be a good idea." Cas laid down next to Dean as he said it.

_How long have I been doing research?_

"It was." Dean agreed.

Cas sighed content with his cleanliness. Then Dean noticed his ears perk up, and his head turn so he was staring at Dean's laptop.

He sniffed the air, and looked at Dean in confusion.

_He knows._

Dean just watched to see what Cas would do, heart racing.

Cas reached over Dean and grabbed his laptop and headphones. He opened the laptop and studied the screen.

_Oh God._

Dean wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Cas watched the video all the way to its end, then he looked at Dean. "I would like to try fellatio." He said.

Dean thought he was gonna explode.

_That's all he has to say? He catches me watching gay porn and all he can think about are blowjobs?_

"Do you mean you want to do it to me, or me to do it you?"

Cas contemplated for a moment. "Both."

"Okay." Dean said.

_He doesn't get how mortifying this is supposed to be._

Cas leaned over Dean to put his laptop and headphones away, then he started running his hand along Dean's half hard cock.

"R-right now?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Unless you wanna wait?"

Dean shook his head. "No, now is good."

Castiel started kissing at Dean's neck, and down to the part of his chest his shirt didn't cover. Cas pushed up Dean's shirt, exposing his belly and a part of his chest, then he started kissing down, but was forced to stop when he got the waistband of Dean's sweatpants.

Dean lifted up his hips and Cas pulled the barriers all the way off Dean and tosss them onto the floor. He started kissing up Dean's thigh, causing Dean to squirm in anticipation.

_Come on._

Finally, Cas was kissing up the length of Dean's shaft, and Dean's hips jerked up in response.

Cas kissed the slit of Dean's penis, and when he deemed Dean's reaction acceptable, he flicked his tongue out experimentally.  
Dean's breath hitched.

Cas took Dean in his mouth, sucking, and swirling his tongue on the tip.

_I just wanna fuck that pretty mouth._

"More," Dean said.

Cas slowly slid down, creating a constant, dizzying pressure on Dean's aching cock. Dean gripped Cas' dark locks, wanting to make him go faster, but resigning himself to just keep his hand in the dark hair.

Once he'd taken in as much as he could, Cas started pulling off faster than he had been going down.

"How are you so good at this?" Dean asked.

Cas pulled off long enough to say," I told you I did some research," then he was taking Dean in his mouth again.

_Yeah, but reading or watching isn't the same as doing._

Dean was about to voice that thought, but a moan escaped him instead as Cas started bobbing up and down on his dick.  
Dean didn't to question Cas again, he just leaned against his headboard and lost himself to the sensation of the hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

Soon, Dean felt his balls tighten, and that familiar feeling in his stomach. "I'm about to cum, Cas."

Cas pulled almost all the way off, focusing all his attention on the head.

_He's not gonna let me cum into his mouth? Is he?_

"Cas," he moaned,"you should probably pull off on before I-"

And then Dean was coming into Cas' mouth in short, thick spurts. His grip in Cas' hair had to hurt, but Cas didn't so much as flinch, just let Dean enjoy himself.

"Hey guys, I'm back-oh my god-" Kevin said.

Dean' sees opened in horror in time to see Kevin running away.

_Fuck._

Cas pulled off, satisfied Dean had nothing left in him.

"I'll get you something to spit into." Dean said, losing his grip on Cas' hair.

Before he could move, he saw Cas swallow.

_God, that's hot._

_Where'd your inhibitions go?_

Cas sat up, and Dean saw his ears perk up. "Kevin is panicking in the kitchen, and Sam has just parked in the garage. " Cas informed him. "You should probably put on your pants and talk to Kevin unless you want him to tell Sam."

Dean gestured for Cas to come closer. Dean kissed his cheek when he complied. "I don't care if he tells Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dean said, and he meant it. It wasn't like he'd tried to hide it really, he'd just been trying to get Sam out of his way so he didn't have to hear anything.

Dean felt Cas' erection poking against his leg. "I'll take care of you later.

He felt Cas licking and biting at his neck, and a shaky sigh as he pulled away. "You'd better get out of here before I take you right here."

"Still in heat?"

Cas nodded. "It will be a few more days at least."

Dean got off the bed, and put on his discarded clothes. He reached over and scratched behind Cas' ears. "I'll go get our food and we can eat breakfast in here.." Dean said.

Cas nodded, purring at his touch. Then Dean left Cas to cool off.

He walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Kevin talking.

They stopped as soon as they heard Dean. "What are you two ladies gossiping about?"

Kevin looked at Sam, who was staring at Dean. "He was just telling me how his trip went."

_Liar._

"Oh," Dean said. "Food in the library?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

Dean left with a smile at them, that faded as soon as he was out of the room.

_I'm surprised he doesn't wanna talk about._

He went the library and saw a bag and three coffees sitting on the table. He opened the bag and found about seven grabbed four burritos, and two coffees and headed back to Cas.

He found Cas laid out in the middle of his bed, he locked eyes with Dean and spread his legs provocatively, invitingly.

_Damn_.

"Cas, stop trying to seduce me and eat your breakfast." Dean tossed a burrito at Cas.

Cas flinched when it hit his bare stomach. He quickly grabbed it and sat up, dropping his burrito on the bed. "That's hot, Dean."

Dean shrugged and sat on the bed, handing Cas his coffee.

Cas sipped his coffee and Dean bit into his egg and bacon burrito just as Sam walked in.

"So, Kevin is freaking out about Cas' being half cat, half human." Sam said, siting at the foot of Dean's bed.

_He saw Cas blowing me, but all he's freaked out about is that he's a hybrid? Not a chance._

"Poor kid," Dean said, "he gets back from his vacation with Charlie, just to be met with crazy immediately."

"Can you and Cas go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Why?"

"Cos he seems really freaked out and I think you're better with him than I am." Sam said. "And if Cas spends some time with him, he'll realize Cas isn't that much different than before."

Dean sighed. "Fine, but after we eat."

Sam nodded and left them to eat.

"Did Kevin not tell him about what he saw?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

They ate in silence until they reached the last burrito. "Split it?" Dean suggested.

Cas nodded and Dean tore the burrito in half the best he could.

"You calmed down enough to talk with Kev?"

Cas nodded.

Dean finished his food, and stood up, drinking the last of his coffee. "Let's go cat boy."

Cas got up and followed Dean to Kevin's room. The Prophet was doing something on his laptop when they entered the room.  
"Hey, Kev," Dean greeted,"can we talk?"

Kevin shut his laptop and Dean and Cas sat on his bed.

"Sam tells me you're freaked out that Cas is like this."

Kevin snorted. "I'm not freaked out by Catstiel."

"What?"

"That's just what I told Sam." Kevin explained. "I was panicking about catching Cas...and you...then Sam came in and asked what was wrong and so I just said Cas and he assumed I meant the ears and the tail."

"So, you didn't tell him what you saw?"

Kevin shook his head. "I don't want anyone to know what I saw."

"So, you're good?" Dean asked.

"Besides having your orgasm face seared into my mind, yeah." Kevin said.

"Sorry about that."

"You should be. I could've gone my whole life without seeing that, if you'd just shut and locked your door."

"I'll try harder to prevent scarring you for life." Dean promised.

"Good," Kevin said.

"How was your trip?"

Kevin told Dean all about the skiing trip Charlie had dragged him on and as he talked the closer Cas got to him until he had his head in the teen's lap. Kevin absently scratched behind his ears as he talked about Charlie ditching him on the slope for some hottie and he almost broke his leg.

Cas started purring, and by the time Kevin had shared everything about his trip, Cas was asleep.

"Did I just involuntarily become his pillow?"

"I'm afraid so." Dean said. "If you want me to take him, I'll get him out of here."

"No, it's fine." Kevin said.

"Alright, then I'm gonna help Sam with some research." Dean said. "You hungry? Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Turkey or ham?"

"Ham."

"Coming right up." Dean said before he left Kevin with a sleeping Cas.

* * *

"So, did you talk to Kevin?" Sam asked, when Dean walked into Sam's room after feeding Kevin.

"Yup." Dean said. "Cas is taking a little nap in Kevin's room right now."

Sam nodded in approval.

Dean grabbed some of the books around Sam, sat on the bed and then they were reading in silence.

After awhile, Dean noticed Sam was staring at him. "What?"

"You look like a vampire's chew toy." Sam said. "Have you seen your neck?"

Dean touched his neck, and flinched.

_Wow, it's really tender._

"Cas really did a number, huh?"

"My question is, why is he only doing it to you?"

"It's probably because I spend more time with him."

"Maybe, I mean, he does spend time with me too, but he's only biting you."

"Do you want him to bite you or somethin'?"

"What? No! I'm just thinking it might be a clue in helping us find the right spell." Sam said. "Has he tried anything else besides the biting?"

He got his answer when Dean couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"What else happened?"

Dean told Sam about the incident the night before, figuring he might as well tell him in case it helped.

To his credit, Sam didn't comment on the stuff that happened before the 'breed you' part. "We might need to track down a witch to help us if we can't find anything here."

"What witch would be dumb enough to help a Winchester?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but right now it's just a contingency plan."

Dean stood up, "I'm done with research for today."

"Dean." Sam groaned.

"Fine," Dean said,"I'll come back for some books after I take a shower."

"If that's the best I'm gonna get, I'll take it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean went to his room and it occurred to him then that his laptop either died or was fine and still on the incriminating video. He went to his laptop and it opened up to the video. He immediately closed the browser and turned off his laptop and got ready for his shower.

* * *

Dean walked into Kevin's room to retrieve 'Catstiel' as Kevin called him earlier. Cas was curled up to Kevin's side, the prophet fast asleep.

"Cas," Dean whispered.

Cas looked up.

"Wanna help me make dinner?"

Cas nodded and gingerly got off the bed, trying not to wake Kevin.

"What are we making?" Cas asked as soon as they were away from Kevin's room.

"Spaghetti." Dean replied.

They went to the kitchen, where Dean already had most of the stuff they needed set out on the counter. Dean started giving Cas instructions on what do, wanting to actually teach his friend how to make spaghetti.

While they waited for the noodles and the sauce to cook, Cas started scenting Dean. He nuzzled Dean's neck, tail flicking every now and then in happiness. Cas felt Dean's arms wrap around him to keep him close. Cas licked lazily at Dean's neck, when he felt Dean flinch he stopped.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Cas questioned, pulling away.

"I'm fine, but you gave me so many hickeys, my neck is tender."

"My apologies."

Cas tried to step back, but Dean's arms held him in place. "It's okay, just be careful."

"Dean," Cas said,"there's something I wanna try."

"What do you wanna try, Cas?"

Cas took a shaky breath,"Can I...can I kiss you?"

Dean smiled.

_That's what he wants?_

_Seriously? Where'd your gay panic go, Winchester?_

"Yeah, "Dean answered, "you can kiss me."

Cas leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's for a soft, chaste kiss, their first kiss. Dean grabbed Cas' face and pulled him flush against him.

When they parted for air, Dean rested his chin on Cas' head, which was pressed against Dean's chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

_It was a sweet moment between them, one they didn't question, because it felt right._

"We should probably check on the noodles." Dean said after awhile.

Slowly, they pulled apart and checked dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Sam and Kevin volunteered to do the dishes, then said they were gonna go out for dessert, Dean and Cas opted to stay in and watch a movie, but Sam said he'd get them something and bring it to them later.

"What movie are we gonna watch?"

"I don't know. I picked last time."

"I don't really know any movies."  
"Well, what kind of movie do you wanna watch? Action? Horror? Romance? Drama? Comedy?"

Cas took a pause, then said,"Comedy."

Dean typed in 'comedies' into Google and after awhile of reading descriptions, and debating whether to watch a movie, they decided on 21 Jump Street. Sam and Kevin returned about halfway through and handed them both Oreo ice cream sandwiches, and then they went to go watch a movie of their own.

"I like this ice cream," Cas stated.

"It's good," Dean agreed.

"Could we get more?"

"Maybe tomorrow. It's kinda late." Dean said.

Cas finished his ice cream, crumpled up the wrapping and threw it into the bin by Dean's desk. Dean did the same a minute later.

They watched the last of the movie with Cas cuddled up to Dean's chest, Dean running his hand through Cas' hair, occasionally scratching his ears.

"Did you like it?"Dean asked as the credits rolled.

"Yes, it was quite amusing." Cas said.

"I liked when they were high on that stuff," Dean said.

"Me too. I'm curious as to how Jenko ended up in the pool."

"I wanna know why the band teacher didn't call the Principal as soon he started messing with the instruments."

Dean pushed escape and went back to google. "What are you in the mood for now?"

In response, Cas pulled Dean into a kiss.

"Let me lock the door first." Dean said.

"To keep your promise to Kevin." Cas said as Dean put his laptop on his nightstand.

"Exactly." Dean said, kissing him once more, then getting up to lock the door. He turned around and saw Cas spread out in the middle of the bed, and staring at Dean. Dean crawled up the bed, settling his body in between Cas' legs, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, then Dean kissed along his jawline, down his neck and settled on his chest, deciding it was his turn to find out how Cas liked nipple play. He tentatively licked his right nipple, moved away his mouth and rubbed the nub under his them, felling it harden under the attention it was receiving. While he rubbed his thumb over the right one, he put his mouth on the left, moving his tongue over it.

"That feels good." Cas said.

Dean moved away from his nipples, deciding he'd save that for later, kissing down his chest all the way down to the hardening bulge in his boxers. He mouthed at his clothed cock, teasing the hybrid underneath him.

"Dean," he moaned,"please."

Dean mouthed at the tip, enjoying the squirming and jerking he caused. After a little more teasing, he finally pulled down Cas' boxers, letting his dick free.

_I don't know how good I'll be at this._

Dean kissed Cas' balls, slowly moving up to lick his way up the shaft. He put only the tip in his mouth, licking and sucking the sensitive area.

Cas' breath hitched, and his hips jerked up, forcing more of him into Dean's mouth. Dean placed a hand on Cas' hip to keep him from doing if again.

Satisfied Cas wouldn't hurt him in a knee jerk reaction, Dean took as much of Cas as he could into his mouth.

"Dean," Cas moaned softly.

Dean gripped what couldn't get into his mouth and started jacking Cas, going back up the shaft until he was almost off, then moving back down.

Occasionally, Dean pulled all the way off and settled on kissing and licking the shaft or the tip, remembering the things girls did to him that always felt nice.

Cas grasped Dean's hair when he felt he was close, "Dean, I'm close to orgasm."

Dean laughed, the vibrations driving Cas crazy

_Why would he say it like that?_

Dean pulled off, and focused his attention on jerking Cas' off, doing a twisting movement now and then to help him cum.  
Dean felt precum leaking from his untouched cock.

_I'm gonna cum untouched._

Dean positioned himself so he could kiss Cas and keep up his ministrations. This kiss was different, dirty and long.  
Cas came, moaning into Dean's mouth. Dean stroked him through his climax.

_Oh fuck!_

Dean came just as Cas was spent, and kissing his jawline. Dean kissed at Cas' neck.

* * *

"It was so hard not to jump you." Cas admitted, once they were cleaned up and laying in bed again.

"I'm just glad you controlled yourself."

Cas cuddled up to Dean's side, "Can we sleep now?"

"Yeah, let's sleep." Dean turned off the lamp, and with a final kiss to Cas' forehead, they settled in to sleep.

_What the hell are you doing, Winchester?_


End file.
